Stereotypes
by RenaRyuuguchan123
Summary: Arthur Kirkland escapes to an American school to escape from his cruel life in England. However he hears that the people in America are even worse. Are these people right or wrong...?


**Yaaay. New fanfiction for the win! A USUK fanfiction for you allll~ this time based on a more modern and familiar setting… A normal high school romance comedy… No gore… No zombies. How's that sound? :D Just warning you… These first few chapters may be a little dramatic and sad. .o.**

_Stereotypes, chapter 1._

An average afternoon, in the fall. Two students sat in an empty classroom eating their lunch. Out the window in the distance was Big Ben. Obviously, the normal students in London were not that crazy over it anyway.

"So Chris… How was the class today…?" The one student said, eating one of his French fries in his plate. "Ugh… Don't get me started… The whole class kept on bothering that one kid in the junior class… You know… The one with the _bushy eyebrows_?"

Just then, a young man frantically ran past the doorway of the small classroom. He was followed by a bunch of more bulky and bigger students running after him.

"Get back here Kirkland! No need to be a wuss!" One of the older students shouted down the hall. "Oh great… There they go…" The one student at the table said, slumping his chin onto his hand.

'_Kirkland'_, or Arthur Kirkland, despite the fact he was a bright junior student, was covered in many emotional scars. Ever since he was a little boy in elementary school, he was beat, teased, disrespected, and hated. And the poor boy had no idea why he was so unpopular. Was it his gentleman personality? His messy hair? His thick eyebrows? Could it be his taste in music? Obviously he didn't know… But even though he loved learning, he hated his school. The teachers didn't care about anything except their salaries. The food was horrible. The uniforms were based on Scottish fashion. (Arthur hated Scotland.) The education was as good as the knowledge of a caveman.

But the thing he hated the most about his school were the popular kids. He despised popular people. All they cared about were their looks, their reputation, and sex. All of the popular students lost their virginity in probably seventh grade… But everybody hated Arthur. Even his fellow nerds, disliked his personality and point of view.

Arthur sprinted down the hall, his eyes wide in fear and his legs half exhausted. He turned around the corner and saw a crowd of popular girls giggling and walking around the corner. Failing to make a turn, he ran into the head of the crowd, a curly haired blonde girl who even then she was British, she hated English culture, therefore hating Arthur. The crash ended up positioning Arthur on all fours above the young junior.

"A-Arthur? What is the bloody meaning of this?" The girl growled grabbing his hair and pulling him to his feet as she got to her feet. "O-Ow! M-Miss Thompson! I-I apologize! I was just trying to run from the rugby players!" Arthur cried, tears welling up in his eyes from the pulling pain in his head. "Oooh! I would like to see this!" Thompson chimed as her other friends joined in with her cheering. Arthur dashed down the hall; he noticed that his original chasers were catching up with him. Now the group of female students was in the chase. It took Arthur outside on the third floor of the building. He ran around the outside halls trying to avoid any attention.

Before Arthur knew it, he was at a dead end. All there was was the balcony and a loose fence around the edge. Not a lot of students came here, but there were a few suicide cases at the location. Arthur had no choice… He ran off the balcony, colliding into the fence, putting several scrapes on his arms, legs, and abdomen. But he was used to these kinds of injuries; he always got them from his past escape plans from the same thugs chasing him. The bullies stopped on the edge and laughed at the young brit that landed on the ground 3 floors down with a loud **crack**.

"Mr. Kirkland you have a visitor!" A nurse said happily opening up the pale pink curtain in England's hospital compartment. There walking in was the headmaster of Arthur's school. She was a tall woman in her sixties with her silver colored hair always in a tight bun. "Mr. Kirkland there are a few things I need to discuss with you." She said sitting in the chair on the side of Arthur's hospital bed. Arthur panicked. He was afraid he would get scolded from damaging the gate on the balcony. He was already in enough pain, having a sprained ankle, wrist, multiple cuts and bruises on the body, and a large gash on his head which was wrapped up with a thick bandage. "W-What am I in trouble for now…" Arthur said, his voice glazed with fear.

"Actually my dear, I am here for an offer that may save your life…" The headmaster said as she opened up a black three ring binder which had a slip of white paper on it that said _Arthur Kirkland_. She turned through the pages and stopped on one. "Ah… Here there is a contract that you signed as a child that said these words exactly: _If the child is hurt by his or her fellow class mates up to forty times during their academic career then he or she will be sent to the Peterson school district in Michigan, United States._"

"Huh…?" Arthur asked, his face showing confusion. "Our school has a very close relationship to the school board of the Peterson school district. And I know for a fact that the students there are very bright and friendly. We have your flight to America scheduled and have a dorm set up for you with a fellow classmate in your school." The headmaster said closing her black binder.

Wait… So does that mean that Arthur was going to be a transfer student to America…? They didn't even give him a chance to say how he viewed the project but he didn't care. He wanted to get out of his school! He hoped this rumor about the student body was true! "Your flight leaves tomorrow evening… All of your belongings are packed and your new uniform has been ordered…" She said getting up. Arthur already felt good enough to walk and everything.

"W-Wait! Are you saying just because I signed a contract back when I was a child makes me able to move to one of the most powerful countries ever?" He said, clearly scared. His headmaster chuckled. "Arthur, America isn't like prison… It's a free country full of many open jobs so you can make a living while you live there." The headmaster said leaving the room.

Arthur sat there, completely shocked. He had to get ready for his flight! He grabbed the things on his bedside and grabbed his belongings on his nightstand, and rushed out into the hall as a nurse was about to enter the room with a food tray. "A-Ah! Arthur, are you okay now?" She asked frantically.

An hour later, England barged into his dorm room, which was filled with packed boxes, a few of them overflowing with extra clothing. "W-wow… Did they pack all of my things for me…?" Arthur asked looking around his room, at his packed belongings. He sat on the dormer couch and sighed. He wondered if he had to go to school tomorrow, but he sure hoped that he didn't have to.

The following morning, Arthur groaned in agony when he found out he had to go to school for a few hours before he prepared for his new life in the States. He sat in his classroom waiting for his English history teacher to enter the room and start his lecture so all of the ruckus in the room could stop. Kids were chasing each other around the room, some of the weaker but popular kids were shouting across the room, there was a rugby player making out with one of the pretty blonde girls in the corner and lots of the bullies were throwing paper airplanes, doing spit wads, and throwing paper balls at each other. That was when one of the head bullies purposely threw a paper airplane at the short brit. Arthur finally snapped as he grabbed the paper airplane and ripped it into tiny smithereens.

"Can all of you bloody wankers just shut up and act like a normal classroom?" Arthur bellowed so it went over all of the shouting and excess noise. Everybody stopped their acts. The spit wads, paper airplanes, and paper balls dropped onto the ground, making the room look like it was struck by a hurricane. The students running around stopped and turned to the angry Englishman. And the couple in the corner stopped and frowned at Arthur. "And what are you going to do about it, shrimp?" The head bully asked walking up to Arthur, sitting in his desk, making Arthur feel like he was a chicken to a large black dog.

Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well luckily for me I'm transferring to America in a few hours… But it's not like that matters to any of you gits…" Arthur scoffed. That's when everybody started to chuckle and burst into laughter. Arthur suddenly grew worried and looked around franticly. "W-what's so funny about that?" Arthur complained with a scowl. One of the bullies wiped a tear coming out of his eye, still chuckling. "Kirk, if you think this school's such a big prison compared to that deep fried country… You're nuts."

The short British man raised a brow. "What are you saying…?" The girl who was just making out with the athlete rose to her feet. "America is just a country full of greasy food that makes people gain weight… There are restraunt's where their motive is just taking anything edible, dipping it in batter, and deep frying it."

Another student rose. "And keep this in mind… America is full of gangs and kidnappers… The kids there are pretty mean too…"

Arthur started to panic. The classroom door opened and the headmaster walked in. Everybody who wasn't sitting down (Arthur was the only person sitting down.) scrambled to their seats, trying to act like a bunch of little angels. "Mr. Kirkland… Are you ready for your transfer?" She said with a kind smile. All of the kids snickered as Arthur reached for his schoolbag and wrapping his books in his arms, following the tall woman.

Within a few hours, Arthur was sitting in the window seat of an average passenger plane. His belongings were already on the way across the Atlantic Ocean. A teenaged girl that was probably no older than Arthur sat next to him. She had straight black hair and thick eyeliner on. She was probably one of those 'Goth' girls that the bullies would always joke about when Arthur was back in school. Arthur just sat back and got out the book he had in his travel bag.

The girl next to him started eyeing his book and raised a brow. "Are you reading Alice in Wonderland…?" She had an American accent. Arthur frowned slightly, the young girl freaking out a little bit over his massive eyebrows. "Yes… Is there something wrong with a man like me reading a novel like that?" Arthur said turning his head to the black clothed girl. She just shook her head. "Of course not! I've read many parodies of that novel… Heck I have one with me right now!" She said opening up her backpack taking out a small book with a pink cover.

_Parody? Why would anybody make a parody of an English novel…?_ She handed the book to England as he raised a brow in confusion. The cover seemed to be backwards. He opened the book seeing nothing but panels with word bubbles and Japanese styled looking drawings of characters. It was just a small but thick comic book. "Was there a problem with the publishing…?" Arthur said turning over the book multiple times, staring at the cover. "Haha… It's supposed to be like that…" She said taking her book back and continuing to read it. Arthur just frowned slightly and sat back, reading his novel.

_The rain poured down like cats and dogs, yet everybody in the stadium was in an uproar, waiting for the suspense to sink in. A football went flying through the air, and the players on the field scrambled across the field. It landed in the arms of a taller player who was just standing out in the middle of the field. "Jones! Run!" The spikey haired quarterback shouted. The tall player did as he told. Dashing across the field as many of the people in the stands shouted and cheered and stomped their feet onto the steel floorings, making it sound like a stampede. The enemy team's players after a bit started to catch up with the football player. Making a great leap, he landed in the end zone, and the whole home bleachers jumped up in the air and cheered. The marching band ran off out of the bleachers and across the field, following the other football players and the cheerleaders and throwing the taller player in the air, drowning him in triumph and glory._

"And here is your dorm, Mr. Kirkland. Your dorm mate is currently out of town until Monday evening." A young girl said entering a combination into a lock and opening a door. Inside was a small but promising sized room which was obvious to tell that it was split in half. One half of the walls were smothered with posters of J-pop singers, anime posters, and bookshelves full of books. The other side… Just had a bed, drawers, and a desk. But no special decorations.

"Well the place is pretty tidy…" Arthur said walking in, dragging his suitcases with him. His female guide smiled "Your schedule should be coming in a few hours. Please rest up; you start a new life tomorrow." She said with a smile. She shut the door and England excitedly opened up his suitcase and started to put his blankets on his bed and set up all of his belongings. He put all of his novels on his included bookshelf, put all of his tea mugs in his cupboards and arranged all of his belongings around. Within a few hours, the boring side of the dorm turned into a room that looked like a room a typical English person would live in. Arthur laid down on his bed and started to read one of his novels.

When Arthur finished his long looking novel, he sat up in his bed and noticed something under the crack under the door of his dormer. He got off of his twin sized bed and carefully picked it up. "Oh, this must be my schedule..." He said with a smile. He carefully opened the envelope and sat down, reading it. By the time he was done reading his schedule, he looked to his alarm clock to check the time. 10:30? He needed his sleep! Arthur quickly put his old fashioned pajamas on, brushed his teeth, and turned all the lights off in his dorm.

But wait a second… He felt as if he wanted to try something out. Were there other male students up and walking around in the halls? Arthur would have liked to see if these young American students were as his classmates described them. But in his slightly 'girly' and 'old fashioned' pajamas, he thought that was a bad idea… With his short and premature figure, he thought the other students would mistake him as a female, peeping in the male halls. Arthur sighed and laid down on his bed, staring to the blank, grey ceiling. The color really bothered him, but it wasn't that disturbing to him. After all, he was only going to be coming to this school for two more years…

Arthur slowly drifted off to sleep, without even covering himself up with his blankets and sheets. He was really tired from the weekend of flying, getting plane sick, and eating almost nothing besides those cheap honey roasted peanuts. He fell asleep and just slept soundly. This was probably the first night in his life he was able to sleep peacefully without the feeling that somebody was going to come in and draw all over his face with a sharpie pen or do the clichéd 'whipped cream and feather' trick, or just beat him out of his sleep.

The kids at Arthur's school knew that if they were ever stressed, throwing that stress at Arthur would make them feel so much better. Arthur was pretty much originally bullied because he was one of the frailer and smaller students in his class. Eventually everybody just joined in and used him like a stress ball.

Arthur then jolted in the morning by a digital alarm clock sitting on his night stand. Arthur scratched his head thinking 'Was that there earlier…?' He forgot about that idea and got out of his bed, and opened his closet finding his uniform, which was looked a lot less dressy than his old uniform but looked easier to put on. And plus his new uniform wasn't based on that stupid Scottish fashion! Boy, Arthur was already enjoying this school. He put on his new uniform and walked in front of the large mirror on the other side of his dorm room. "Wow… I look a lot better in this!" The brit said with a bit of a smile on his face. His new uniform was black plaid pants, with a typical dress shirt with a brown cotton vest and a tie. Nothing really fancy but still looked good. Arthur put his things together, putting a tea mug in a spare pocket in his bag and put a small sack full of tea bags in the side of his bag.

Briefly brushing his teeth, and combing his hair with his hands, he slipped his bag over his shoulder, put his schedule in a spot where he could easily reach it, and walked out the door of his dormery. He walked down the halls, following a few male students that were chattering about some kind of semifinals. Arthur just ignored the conversation and walked out the door of the boys dormeries. Arthur took out a map that was supposed to show him the way from the dorms to his bus stop. He started to walk in the direction to his stop and think, will he make any friends? Are the kids from his school right about the behavior of American students? He guessed he was going to find out soon.

**Chapter 1 END.**


End file.
